


my red hood movie

by helplesslynerdy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Found Family, Gen, Joker doesn’t get a voice in this one, the REAL origin of Jason as the Red Hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/pseuds/helplesslynerdy
Summary: Written by a woman.Requires female director.DC probably won’t do it- so here you are.How Jasonactuallybecomes the Red Hood after coming back to life.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

_Voiceover; black screen._

“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a Batman in possession of a good fortune, must be dumb enough to want to adopt every orphan within Gotham City limits.”

_Intro to All-American Rejects’ “Gives You Hell” begins._

_**I wake up every evening** _

_Night. Boots land on a gravel rooftop._

_**with a big smile on my face** _

_We travel up from the calf-length boots up dark, militaristic cargo pants. The figure lifts from a crouch. Guns are strapped to muscular thighs._

_**and it never feels out of place.** _

_Up, up-_

_**And you’re still probably workin’** _

_A crimson Batsymbol with pointed wings across chest armor._

_**at a nine-to-five pace** _

_Beaten brown leather and shoulders for days. A red helmet, facing the gravel lifts to face us. The eyes are whited out, and the helmet barely conforms to the wearer’s bone structure._

_**I wonder how bad that tastes.** _

_He shrugs._

_Pulls both guns from their holsters, and starts firing._

_**When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.** _

_Voiceover (thick accent, think Boston/Chicago)_ “You’re probably thinking I’m someone else.”

_**When you walk my way, hopes it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.** _

“You may be explaining to the gatekeeper douchebag beside you that it’s the dead Robin. Or if you’re that gatekeeper douchebag, you’re thinking, ‘Oh, yeah, f*ck Batman!’”

_Hand-to-hand combat with goons ensues._

“Not that Tall, Dark, and Pointy and I have a perfect relationship, but it’s a little more complicated than that. Cue the Greek chorus.”


	2. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (promised Greek chorus)

_In Gotham, a Jersey city,  
the purest of dumpster fires,  
we meet our hero,  
trying to jack the Batman’s tires.  
Incarcerated dad died at the hands of Dent;  
and Mom had a habit she couldn’t drop.  
The cancer ate her through and she died,   
one hand in her son’s curly mop.  
Back to the tires we go,  
and our hero would definitely have succeeded,  
if only the man dressed as a bat,  
hadn’t come for the bandaid he totally needed.  
Our hero found himself swept off-  
who knew the Bat was loaded-  
and now he had a butler,  
and an older bro that was easily goaded.  
And as the audience may have guessed,  
it was Robin he became.  
The best time of his life-  
to him it was never a game.  
Protecting those that needed it,  
doing what was right-  
Screw those people who say  
he just wanted to pick a fight.  
But his life was cut short.  
A clown, a crowbar, a shock of green.  
An explosion is all Jason Todd remembers-  
when he wakes we shall set our scene._


	3. i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wakes up.

**tick**

_pulling himself up by wooden bars_

_crooked smile; flower dress_

**tick**

_screams, glass shattering_

_nonono pops_

**tick**

_red dots, sallow skin_

_hand falling limply_

**tick tick**

_THWACK!!_

_iron meets kevlar_

**tick tick tick**

_whiff of tea and lemon verbena_

_sweaty kiss to the top of his head_

**tick tick tick tick tick tick**

_soaring through the air_

_leather and smoky vanilla_

_white lenses crinkling_

**ticktickticktickticktickticktickticktick**

_crowbarboneshatteringohdadwhereareyou_

**DAAAAAAAAD!!!!**

Jason’s eyes shoot open, his own cries ringing in his ears. 

Just a nightmare.

Raking his fingers through his hair, he takes in a few deep breaths. His room is darker than usual. No big, Alfie must be running Bruce off somewhere early this morning, and he forgot to open the curtains. Nothing to worry about. Jason slides his hands along the sheets, looking for Shakesbeare to hold close.

Must’ve fallen to the floor in his sleep.

But, as his hand slips across the bed like nothing- since when did Alfie change his sheets to silk? Or...at least it feels like what he thinks silk probably feels like. Jason sits up immediately, peering into the darkness. The edges of the circular room start to outline themselves from the black. 

He’s not in his room.

It’s not Wayne Manor.

He doesn’t know where he is.

Where is Alfie?

Where is Bruce?

The sound of fabric tearing pulls Jason from his spiral, shreds of the comforter now balled in his fists. Well, now he knows he’s not anywhere super nice if they put such a flimsy blanket over him.

He lets the fabric fall from his hands and takes a deep breath. Okay, what would Bruce want him to do?

First- he needs to establish if he’s alone. Jason cautiously slides his legs to the edge of the bed, his feet making contact with a smooth, cold floor. Where would the light switch be?

Cautiously reaching in front of him in case he falls, he begins taking tentative steps forward. A plush carpet and a couple of chair bumps slow his progress before he hits a wall. He runs his hand across the wall’s cool, smooth surface until he comes to a hinge. Emboldened, he feels for the door handle. He grasps a curved filigree, but a couple of tugs do nothing, as if the lock has made the handle completely useless. At least he could maybe find a light switch?

Jason slides his hand a little up from the door handle to find a fader. He slowly raises the switch to allow his eyes to adjust accordingly. 

The room is an explosion of reds and golds. He feels like he would somehow be insulting Middle Eastern cultures to compare it to movies he’d seen of Scheherazade, but that’s it. Or maybe closer to what Vegas would consider _A Thousand and One Nights_ to look like. Tons of unnecessary fabric, marble floors, and overly stuffed chairs and...really, these people would benefit from a British butler to tell them to chill.

Whoever kidnapped him- they obviously think a lot of themselves. Rich people really are the worst.

Except Bruce, but really, no one is like his dad.

He swallows down the lump in his throat. His dad **will** find him. But for now, he needs to...figure something out.

Find something to defend himself. 

Yeah.

Maybe there’s a leg he could break off a chair or something. 

As he walks back towards the bed, he passes a floor-length mirror. He pauses, and turns back around to face the mirror head-on.

Ever since his mom died, he’d been on the shorter side. When you don’t have food, you tend to not grow too big. He’d been all of 5’2”- one of the shortest freshmen at Gotham Academy.

The boy staring at him back in the mirror is almost Dickie’s height.

The curl that annoys the crap out of him by falling in front of his eyes- it is... _white_?

But the thing that freaks the fuck out of Jason-

_His_

_His_ **eyes** -

His hazel eyes are a vibrant green.

Red blurs his vision, glass explodes around him, and the world goes dark again.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning and prologue will be written as if for a movie- but then the style will become more traditional-narrative. 
> 
> Thank you to all of my supportive Batfamily out there!


End file.
